Lost and Found
by jenelric
Summary: Being such a small kid, it was no wonder Edward was a common target for kidnappings.


When relations with surrounding countries were treading on thin ice, the military of Amestris had more important things to worry about, rather than something like civilian abductions. So it was needless to say that the rate of kidnappings throughout the country had shot up over time. Being such a small kid, it was no wonder Edward was a common target.

* * *

"_Hey! Mom! Dad!" the young blond called out behind him, "hurry up!"_

_The older man looked up from his youngest son, who was clinging to his leg in fear. He gave the boy a teasing smile._

"_Edward, there's no need to rush. The fair isn't going to grow legs and run off."_

_Edward stomped forward a few steps before spinning around and jabbing his arm in their direction. _

"_It doesn't matter! You're slowing me down!"_

"_Now Edward," his mother scolded softly, "that's not a nice thing to say. You know Alphonse just wants to be with you."_

"_Then he should try to keep up," the boy pouted. Alphonse clung to his father, the thought of being separated was absolutely petrifying him._

"_See? He's too scared to be by himself!"_

"_You can't blame him for that, Edward," Trisha explained kindly, "he's younger than you are, and the world is a scary place for him."_

_Edward snorted, "He should learn to be brave…like me!"_

* * *

"Isn't this exciting, Brother?" Alphonse's voice squeaked from the large suit of armour, "we haven't been to a fair in years!"

The Elrics were walking along the streets of Eastern City, accompanied by Roy Mustang, Riza Hawkeye, Jean Havoc, Heymans Breda, Vato Falman, and Kain Fuery.

After hearing of the arrival of Eastern City's annual event (and after seeing the massive amount of paperwork needed to be done), the Colonel had decided his office would attend he celebrations -- that including Edward and Alphonse. So after rushing to change into civilian clothing, the gang started their journey towards the fair.

"Some of the best memories I have were at my hometown's fairs," Fuery recollected, keeping conversation with the armour boy.

"Well, to be honest, I don't exactly remember much – just that it was fun," Alphonse admitted regrettably.

"So it will almost be like your first one, then."

"I suppose so," Alphonse laughed.

"What about you, Edward?" Hawkeye asked over the idle chatter radiating from the small group. Edward startled, not expecting the question, while the others stopped to listen to the boy's response. Luckily, Riza noticed Edward's slight distress and threw him a lifeline.

"Do you remember any good times at the fair?"

"Not really…" Edward still seemed a little uncomfortable sharing his childhood experiences. Hawkeye was about to question him further when Breda interrupted.

"Hey, there it is!" Immediately, everyone's attention was upon the vicinity of seemingly commotion up ahead.

The whole area was covered in wacky, colourful decorations. Balloons stretched towards the sky, party horns went off all around, hundreds of people rushed to and fro playing games, winning prizes, and buying homemade merchandise. A huge vibrant banner that hung above their heads read, "Eastern City Fall Fair". It all seemed to be an explosion of fun and confusion.

"Here we are," Mustang announced needlessly, "it's time to join in the chaos. Try to to get trampled, men – especially you, Fullmetal."

"Watch it, Mustang," Edward growled, glaring daggers at his commanding officer.

Being all business, Riza took charge before the two could get into one of their usual heated arguments.

"In all seriousness, everyone stay close. Public gatherings may look all fun and games, but they are a prime site for all types of crime."

The others looked at her, perplexed.

"Way to ruin the mood, Hawkeye."

"Better safe, than sorry."

* * *

"_OK boys, stay close," Trisha warned, "it's dangerous to be by yourself – especially with so many people around. You could easily get lost."_

"_Don't scare them, Trisha," Hohenheim murmured._

_Trisha looked over to face him, "they're too young to wander by themselves. Besides," she added, "better safe, than sorry."_

"_Whatever, mom. Let's go, already!" Edward pleaded, half dragging her towards the entrance. Unconcerned of his mother's warnings, Edward felt perfectly safe in the hustle of squealing children and blaring music. Even Alphonse unlatched himself from his father, although he still stood close. Seeing as his parents were behind, making sure they didn't lose Alphonse, Edward took the lead. He made sure they went to every stand, every game, and every possible attraction. Not only for himself, but he wanted to make sure Al's first trip to the fair was the best it could be._

"_What do you want to do next, boys?" Trisha asked._

_Alphonse tugged on his mother's dress._

"_That!" he squealed happily, pointing to a merchant stand selling small stuffed kittens. The family made their way through the crowd, Edward in tow. Before he reached the stand, something caught his eye._

_A huge board, surrounded with flashing, colourful lights stood out from everything else he'd seen so far. He stopped and walked towards it. Beside the sign was a counter with a series of five bottles in a row. Edward watched as men walked up to the counter, picked up a large rifle and shot at the bottles. Amazed, he strode up to the counter, doing his best to pull himself up so he could see over it. _

"_Hey, mister!" Edward yelled to the man behind the counter. He was a large man, with a small mustache and grey hair. He did not hear Edward calling the first time, so he continued to shout at him until he finally acknowledged the boy's presence. _

"_What d'you want, kid?" the large man asked, though not unkindly._

"_I wanna try one," Edward announced loudly, with the utmost confidence. _

_The second he had suggested it, the man threw back his head and laughed, heartily. Edward glared at the man as best he could. He was also aware that the other men surrounding the game were laughing as well, and he felt a little embarrassed. Finally, the large man behind the counter settled down enough to reply to the boy's request. _

"_You're too young to use one of these, kid," he hefted the weapon up to prove his point, "come back when you're older!"_

* * *

"Hey, blondie!"

Edward twitched and turned about, looking for the source of the voice.

"Over here, kid!"

He turned around completely to see a plain, wooden stand, with a row of glass bottles on a wall behind a counter. A pale, thin man with greasy black hair stood behind the stand, signalling him to come over.

Edward looked back to his brother and coworkers, who were currently playing some sort of fishing game. Their cheers stood out above the other noises of the fair and he rolled his golden eyes. They looked like they would be a while, anyway. He made his way towards the shooting stand.

"You look like a strapping young lad," the man continued once he saw that he had the boy's attention, "why not give it a shot?"

The man held out a long rifle; Edward took it hesitantly, giving the man an unsure look.

"Don't look like that, kid!" the man laughed. Hewalked over from behind the stand, egging him on.

"Go on, now!"

Edward looked around one last time, and seeing as there was no one else around to laugh, he reached into his pocket and gave the man one sen.

"That 'a boy!" he laughed cheerfully and slapped him on the back.

Edward positioned the rifle against his body the way he'd been taught when he had received a crash course on basic military trailing. He took aim and shot five times. By the last shot, Edward's eyes had shut completely. He immediately decided he didn't like the feel of such a dangerous weapon in his own hands. Without another second to waste, he thrust the weapon back into the owner's arms.

"Woah!" he laughed, "you got 'em all! And with your eyes closed, too! That's one good firearm you got there, boy!"

"Uh, thanks," Edward managed. Before he could do anything more, the man had shoved a prize in his hands and pushed him back into the crowd. Edward paused for a minute before looking at the black baseball cap in his grasp. It had colourful writing on it that read "Short Stuff". The blond clenched his fists and spun around, yelling defensively.

"I am NOT short!"

* * *

_Edward stomped away from the men, who were still laughing._

"_Stupid jerks," he spat. As soon as it was clear the man behind the counter wasn't going to give him a chance, he'd left to find Al and his parents. He located the stand they had been when he'd gotten sidetracked, and suddenly panicked when he realized they were no where to be seen._

"_Mom? Dad? Al?"_

_Edwards looked around, but he recognized no one. He continued frantically searching for his family, but soon his previous panic melted away, and his childish sense of invincibility took over. Did it really matter? After all, he had told his mother he could take care of himself. Who cared if –_

* * *

He was lost. Mustang was never going to let him hear the end of it. He'd only been gone a few minutes, and the group has moved on, not even realizing he was missing. The blond snorted at the thought, although part of him felt a little betrayed.

After accepting the fact that his friends were no longer where he'd left them, Edward had wandered further, hoping to catch up somehow. Sadly, the massive flow of people pushed him in a completely unknown direction, and he was now officially lost.

Edward was unsure of what to do. They had never specified what to do if any one of them were separated. So, he decided on just walking aimlessly until he found someone, or something of interest. He couldn't help but think of all the snide remarks the Colonel would have to say to him when they found each other, and for some reason, Edward found he couldn't hold back a small smile.

* * *

_Edward had no idea how long he's been wandering alone, but the sky had begun to darken, and he felt a little uneasy. Not too long ago he had entered another section of the fair, and by the size of the crowd, he was beginning to think he would never find his family. Were they even looking for him? Did they even notice he was gone? He was still trying to weave his way around people when he felt someone grab him, and pull him to the side. At first he thought it was his father, but one look told him otherwise._

"_You –_

* * *

–lost, boy?" questioned the stranger.

"No," Edward said, immediately not liking the man. He had dark brown hair, dark green eyes, and judging by the size of his muscles, he was definitely some sort of miner. His emerald orbs bore into Edward's golden, sensing the lie.

"Where are your parents?"

* * *

"_Nearby," he replied, feeling more anxious the more questions the large man asked. Edward wasn't sure what this person wanted, but he wasn't sure he wanted to find out, either. One thing he was sure of, was that if something bad happened here, he'd never be able to get past this guy, given age and size difference._

"_Kids your age shouldn't be –_

* * *

–wandering off by themselves. It's a dangerous world when you're alone," he said, grinning wickedly. Edward stood still, his brain in motion, thinking of a course of action. The fact that the man's hand was still clasped around his arm had not escaped his notice.

* * *

_Not wanting to cause trouble for himself, Edward tried to leave, politely._

"_Thanks, but I'll just be going now…"_

_The smile on the man's face broadened; his grasp on Edward's arm tightening._

"_I don't –_

* * *

–think so."

Without warning, he wrenched Edward's arm, pulling him closer to himself, and further away from the horde of people.

"Hey!" Edward shouted. He tried to pull his arm away, but the man pinned him against the street's walls. A knife appeared out of seemingly nowhere and was pushed threateningly against his throat.

Edward panicked. He didn't know what to do. He doubted his physical strength was any match for this guy, and the only other option was alchemy. He wasn't sure if he could get his hands together without setting the man off, and he definitely did not want to hurt any innocent bystanders.

* * *

_How could there be so many people in one place, and yet not one of them had noticed the two of them? Edward thought frantically._

_Did no one care?_

_As a last desperate attempt, Edward bit down as hard as he could on the hand closest in his reach. His actions proved to be useful; the man cried out in pain and released him. But any moment of praise was broken. Out of a fit of anger, the man hit the boy hard across his face._

* * *

The force sent Edward to the ground. Without thinking, he jumped up and ran as fast as he could, not bothering to wipe the blood that had started to run from his lip. However, before he could get far, the rough hand that had grabbed him earlier, returned.

Edward tried his best to pull away, but it was to no avail. After another few seconds of struggling, his frustrations finally got the better of him and he screamed.

"Let me –

* * *

–_go!!" _

_The man only laughed and pulled harder. Edward was about to continue shouting, when he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder._

_Another hand had gripped the shoulder in question, but it was different. The hand was strong, yet gentle. Edward saw that the man attacking him had released him, and was staring above him. Slightly confused, they boy craned his neck to look up at his father._

"_Is there some–_

* * *

–thing wrong?" Mustang inquired smoothly, his coal eyes piercing the other man's.

He faltered for a moment before attempting to explain himself, "I was just helping the kid find his family." He apparently had lost most of his confidence the moment the Colonel had appeared.

Mustang placed his other hand on Edward's automail shoulder and protectively pulled him closer to himself.

"Well, then, thanks for your help, but you are no longer needed."

Edward noticed Mustang was not smiling or smirking like he normally would. Instead, he was frowning, and his eyes were dangerous -- threatening, even. The man nodded quickly and fearfully, and then ran off in the opposite direction. Edward tried his best to hide his sigh of relief, not wanting his superior officer to know how pathetically frightened he had been. He turned and looked up at Mustang, grinning.

"Where've you been?"

* * *

"_Dad!" Edward spun around and hugged his father. Hohenheim picked up his son and carried him back to his family._

"_Edward, sweetie! We've been looking everywhere for you!" Trisha cried, hugging him tightly, "are you OK?"_

_Edward sniffed any tears away quickly and nodded, trying his best not to cry in front of his younger brother._

"_Don't you ever do that again, Edward!"_

* * *

"I've got him," Mustang announced to his crew, steering Edward by the shoulders, obviously not wanting to chance losing him again.

"Brother, where have you been!? We've been looking for hours!" Alphonse immediately cried out.

"Are you OK?"

"Of course I'm OK, Al. I just got a little distracted, is all." Edward explained, choosing to leave out the details.

"You got us all worked up for nothing, kid," Breda complained, irritated but obviously relieved.

"Don't you ever do that again!" Alphonse scolded. Edward paused for a moment, as if suddenly recalling something from a long time ago, then offered his brother a small smile.

"Of course, Al."

The others seemed happy with his answer, and the group started moving again, looking for their next stop. Edward still hung at the back, but not without being under the watchful eyes of his friends.

"Oh, by the way, Ed," Mustang said suddenly from beside him. His trademark smirk crept up on his face as he held out something that looked suspiciously like a black hat of some sort.

"I found this on the ground – it is yours, I assume," he said, still grinning.

Edward looked at the cap in his hands, and recognized the colourful writing on the prize he had won earlier. He had completely forgotten about it and figured he must have lost it at some point. Edwards knew Mustang was intentionally making fun of him, but for some reason he couldn't bring himself to get mad. So instead, he put it on his head and grinned.

"Thanks."

Mustang smiled at his young protégé. He lifted the cap, ruffled the boy's hair, and placed it back.

"Anytime, short stuff."

* * *

A/N

Weird? Confusing? Probably. I just had this idea and decided to try a different style, I guess. I probably could have made it longer and better but I really wanted to post something quickly and randomly, before I post this other fic for a competition I'm having with another writer on here. So until then.

Cheese out.


End file.
